Inner Chaos
by Anthurak The Chaos Lord
Summary: DISCONTINUED Adopted by Tsukoyomi13
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Final Fantasy 7, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or the planet Jupiter.

Melon

**Chapter I.**

**The Other Inner Demon**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto floated through the inky blackness of his subconscious, only one thought was going through his head.

_Dammit_

_Dammit_

_Dammit_

Things had gone from bad to worse to hell. First there was the realization that that Gaara kid was another Jinchuuriki, then he, the banshee (Sakura) and the teme (Sasuke), had gotten ambushed by that Hebi-teme masquerading as a Grass nin. But even though that may have been bad, Naruto was still confident they could survive, especially when he entered his demon form. But then, that damn traitor had done something to the seal, not only knocking him unconscious, but even worse was the fact that he could no longer feel Kyuubi's chakra. He could still sense it, but it was like another seal had been added, cutting him off from it.

To sum things up, he was in deep shit.

There was an enemy nearby, one obviously far more powerful than any of them. He wasn't too worried about Sasuke since Orochimaru seemed to want him for something. He probably wanted to get his hands on his Sharingan since he defiantly knew what Itachi had been able to do with it.

However, the same couldn't be said for him and Sakura. He knew he wasn't dead, but he didn't know about Sakura. Not that he would morn the annoying banshee's death much, but she was a comrade meaning he had to look out for her.

Now, if anyone else knew what Naruto was thinking right now, they'd probably think the apocalypse was nigh or something. But the truth is, Naruto was a lot smarter than he let on. He only wore a mask of idiocy for his own safety. I mean, for the villagers to know he was the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune was one thing, but if they knew he was a very competent shinobi and could use small amounts of the foxes chakra at will it would just make his life a lot worse. And his life was a living hell to begin with.

In truth Naruto was probably nearly on par with Sasuke in taijutsu and though he was no genius like Shikamaru, he was pretty smart. He practically hated Sakura. If anyone were to ask who he really liked, he'd definitely say Hinata as they had had a secret friendship since they were about five. Plus he had known of Kyuubi for long before that traitor Mizuki had blathered it to him. He could even tap into the fox's chakra to take on a "demon form" as he dubbed it. When he and Sasuke had fought Haku, he didn't go into a rage over the "death" of the teme like his sensei thought. Naruto had actually known that Sasuke wasn't dead and had been waiting for him to go down so he could have a good alibi for using Kyuubi's power.

Which brings us back to the currant situation.

'_Great, just great. I'm unconscious in dangerous territory, there's an enemy nin nearby, The teme's probably captured, Sakura may be dead, I may be dead pretty soon and to top it all off, I'm cut off form the furball's chakra. This is just great'_

'**Don't worry'**

'_What the…, Kyuubi is that you?'_

'**No, I am not that demon'**

'_Than are you Shinigami, great that means I am dead'_

'**Nope'**

'_Than who the heck are you? And what did you mean by "I am not that demon"? Are you another demon?'_

'**You'll see when you meet me'**

'_Well I can't exactly see right now, you think you could help me with all this darkness'_

'**Sure, one second'**

As the voice faded Naruto could see a bight light that seemed to melt away the darkness. Then he could feel his feet land on what he supposed was ground.

'**There, better?'**

'_Well, who are you, where am I and could you turn that light down'_

'**Oh, sorry about that'**

The light dimmed and Naruto could finally get a look at his surroundings. He was standing on a small grassy plain that jutted out the side of a huge mountain. Looking out, he could many other mountains as far as the eye could see. The space between the mountains was filled a thick fog, though more likely they were clouds considering how high up he was. Looking around the outcropping he was on, he could see several stones lined in circular patterns. There were small, spike-like stones arranged in an outer circle, fallowed by a ring of large vertical slabs that had a ring of vertical slabs on top creating. Inside this ring was another ring of small spike-like stones only they had a bluish, almost glow to them. Finally, inside this ring, was a horseshoe shaped arrangement of slabs like the second ring, only they were about half again as tall. In the center of all of this was a small pool of water. (basically its Stonehenge only with an extra outer ring). All in all, though it was very basic and primitive looking, Naruto thought it was very impressive and imposing.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?

Naruto spun around at the voice, the same one as before, though without the deep tone to it.

In front of him, standing on the edge of the outcropping was a being Naruto could only think of one word to describe.

'_Demon'_

He stood about 6 feet tall and seemed to ware an all black body suit, or maybe that was his skin. He wore some kind of blood red armor over his body with dark golden spiky toed boots and clawed gauntlets of the same color. His face was pale, his ears were pointed, he had fangs and his eyes were yellow. He had long black hair that was spiky on his head but spilled over his back. On top of his head was some kind of helmet that seemed to made up of blood red tentacles. But the most striking thing about him were the two black and crimson bat-like wings folded up behind him like a cape (basically, think Vincent's Chaos form, only with a gauntlet on both his hands). However the oddest thing was that his mouth was curled in a mirth-filled smile, something that seemed quite out of place on such a being.

As Naruto was about to ask he raised his hand up to stop him.

"Before you ask, yes I am a demon. As for where we are, we're inside your mind, only uninfluenced by the seal. As for my name, call me Chaos"

Naruto was a bit shocked at this, but was quickly able to regain his composure.

"Alright," Naruto stated "I can understand why this is uninfluenced by the seal, but why are you here? I'll assume it has something to do with the seal the hebi-teme put on me"

"You're right, that is why I can speak to you. The reason I wasn't able to do so before was because that Shiki Fuijin seal held me back, along with your other bloodline"

Now Naruto was really shocked.

"Wait a minute, what do mean by _other bloodline_? Are you a bloodline of some kind? And what's my other bloodline?"

"Well," Chaos replied, walking toward Naruto and gesturing with his finger, "to answer your second question, fallow me"

Dumbfounded, Naruto fallowed the winged demon.

As they reach the pool, Naruto looked down into it at his reflection and gasped. Both his eyes were a dark onyx and had four crimson tomoes in each of them. Only one word entered his head. _'Sharingan'_

With that thought he remembered that he was probably at the mercy of the traitor sanin. Before he could do anything though, Chaos smiled again and spoke.

"Don't worry, for some reason that human left after giving that Uchiha some kind of mark on his neck. Right now both of you are unconscious and in the care of your teammate so you're relatively safe, so we can discuss a few things"

With that Naruto gave a sigh of relief and kind of looked forward to talking with this Chaos. He seemed to be much easier to get along with than the fuzzball.

"Okay, first of all, if I have the Sharingan than why does it look so different than Sasuke's or Kakashi-sensei's? And second, what kind of bloodline are you?"

Chaos smiled that weird yet at the same time, comforting smile and leaned against one of the slabs.

"You'd better get comfy cause this going to be kind of a long story"

Naruto nodded and sat down against the opposite slab.

"Alright," Chaos began, "I am actually not entirely demon, my mother was actually an archangel that fell in love with a demon lord. Now, despite what some religions may tell you, demons and angels aren't sworn enemies, they're just different from each other. Inhabitants of two different realms, hell where corrupt souls go to receive there punishment, and heaven where most souls end up and are eventually reincarnated. In fact, they mostly get along pretty well, though no personal relationships had ever been formed. My mother, however was absolutely infatuated with my father. My father had no real problem with forming a personnel relationship with an angel, and once he got to know her, he developed almost equal feelings for her. I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say I was born a few years after they met. My birth was a pretty big shocker to everyone. It was the first time anything like that happened. Nobody really had a problem with, it was just, unexpected. I was raised by both my parents, moving between Heaven and Hell, and by the time I was about 1,000 years old I had become extremely powerful thanks to fact that I was trained mostly by Shinigami. This however generated an interesting problem. My parents were both part of extremely powerful families in their respective realms, and by this time they were the heads of their respective 'clans' you could say. I could become the heir to either of them, and I was technically part of both clans. If I became the head of one, I would not only be essentially betraying the other, but I would also be upsetting the balance of power between the two worlds, something no one wanted. So, the leaders of Hell and Heaven, Zarathustra and Kami got together with the lord of Death, Shinigami to try to come up with a compromise. The answer to this problem came from me interestingly enough. Apparently, nobody had ever considered that maybe I _wasn't interested_ in becoming an heir. I approached the three on this and gave them a solution. I had gotten a bit tired of living between the two realms and wanted to settle down somewhere, and Earth seemed pretty appealing. So, Kami, Zarathustra, Shinigami and I came up with a compromise. You humans had just started to become pretty big in the world and we needed someone to monitor them to make sure they didn't inadvertently bring about the apocalypse or something. So, what we agreed on is that I would live on Earth, disguised as a human and make sure you people didn't do anything stupid. I'd get to settle down on Earth and the balance of power between Angels and Demons would stay stable. So with that settled, I got my most important stuff together, said goodbye to my folks and went down to Earth to start my new life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of Training Area 44 aka "The Forest of Death", two members of Team 7 lay unconscious under a tree in the care of the third member.

'_Sasuke-kun, you'll be alright, won't you?'_

From the trees above, three genin looked down at the incapacitated team with malicious intent.

"It's the Uchiha Orochimaru-sama wants dead right?"

"Yes"

"What about the other two?"

"We'll kill them too"

"Nice"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry about the lack of action. Don't worry, the next chapter will have the sound attack and as for a preview, well…, lets just say a pair of broken arms will be the LEAST of Zaku's worries.

And one final note…Noodle


	2. Power Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Final Fantasy 7

However, I do own a PICKILE!!

bleh

**Chapter II**

**Power Unleashed**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep inside Naruto's mind, Chaos continued his narration

"Well, I had been living here on Earth for a few years, disguised in human form of course, and it was pretty good. No real worries, you humans were staying in line pretty well, sure there were wars and battles but nothing that could upset the balance or end the world. Plus I got a lot of action working as a mercenary. Then I met _her_." Chaos said while getting a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Her name was Rikku and yes, she was human. Again I'll spare you the details but long story short, we both fell in love. Even more amazing was that the first time she saw me was when I was in my true form, which is this one by the way, and she didn't have a problem with it. In fact, she thought I looked pretty badass"

This, Naruto could agree with.

Chaos continued, "As I was saying, she had absolutely no problem with being in love with a half-demon. She was kind, compassionate and was one hell of a kunoichi. Now this all happened about the time Konoha was formed, but she wasn't a leaf-nin, she was a merc. We traveled together for a few years before we decided to have a child. We did this for a number of reasons. The first was that we wanted someone to pass our skills on to. Another was that, well I was immortal and I didn't want to go on living without Rikku. You see, angels and demons are kinda immortal, we can be killed, but we're immune to disease and old age. However, if a demon or angel has a child with a human, they forsake their immortality and **can **die of old age or disease. However, I still had a duty to fulfill so I couldn't shirk my duty just because I loved someone. However, Shinigami **somehow** saw this coming and had told me a way around this before I came to earth. My descendents would have the potential to become my reincarnation, powers, knowledge, appearance, the whole thing if the need for me to return arose or was otherwise stimulated. Also, if my descendents blood wasn't mixed to much with others, they would have remnants of my unique genetic code. We called the "Chaos Gene". Thanks to this, they would have a **much** greater chakra supply and almost perfect control, sort of like a bloodline. Also, it could influence other bloodlines and make them far more powerful. Rikku and I decided to take advantage of this so we started a clan, going by the Rikku's last name, Kazama"

"Wait a minute," Naruto started, "Kazama was the name of the Yondaime Hokage, and if your saying that I'm a member of this clan too than…"

"Yep, your real name is Naruto Uchiha Kazama"

"Whoa, does that mean that I'm the…"

"Yeah, you're the son of the Yondaime Hokage"

"So it's because of you that my Sharingan is so different, does that mean it's going to be more powerful too?"

"Kid, you are going to have the most powerful Sharingan that ever existed"

"Nice"

"That's not all. Because of Kyuubi's presence, your Chaos gene has been stimulated, so you are going to become my reincarnation"

Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Does that mean I'm going to get wings and all that other stuff?"

"Pretty much, yeah, but you'll be able to take on a human form so it doesn't draw so much attention"

"Cool"

"Yeah but it'll take a while before you become me completely. Until then, I'll be here to teach you some of my kick-ass techniques and jutsu"

Naruto smiled at this.

Suddenly Naruto was overcome with an overwhelming since of dread, like his life was suddenly in danger. Before he could voice this, Chaos started.

"Crap, your body must be in danger. I'll send you back so you can fight them off. Don't worry, since you were just cut off from Kyuubi's chakra you'll be able to use a lot more of my power than you normally could. But don't get used to it. It'll only last until the danger has passed. Think of it as a preview as what you'll be able to do after a good amount of training. As for how to get out of here just jump into the pool"

"Okay, see ya" Naruto said as he jumped into the pool"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, more leaf scum. They're like cockroaches" Dosu sneered as he looked up at Neji and Tenten.

"Don't sweat it" Zaku said. "I'll just…"

He was interrupted as everyone suddenly felt a massive surge of chakra originating from behind Sakura.

Everyone looked over to see Naruto walking out of the small cave he was in like he was never injured in the first place. But it wasn't the Naruto they knew.

His ears were elongated, he had fangs, and he wasn't wearing his normal orange jump suit. Instead he was wearing black combat pants, a black flack vest over a black shirt. On his right hand was a black leather gauntlet and on his left was a clawed dark golden metal gauntlet. He also wore a pair of spiky-toed metal boots of the same color as well as a tattered crimson cape (basically it's Vincent's outfit). His hair was different too. It was even more spiky and came down over his forehead, as well as spilling off down his back (think a combination of Vincent's and the Yondaime's hairstyles). It was also darker and had crimson streaks in it. But what really caught everyone's eyes were the giant pair of bat-like wings, the fact that his eyes were now black with four crimson tomoes and the dark crimson colored aura of chakra around him.

Naruto looked around, taking in everything around him. Lee sprawled on the ground to his left, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji in front of him to his right, the three sound-nins directly opposite of him and a banged up Sakura to his right all with shocked expressions on their faces (except for Lee since he was unconscious).

"Sakura" he said in a low voice that sounded so weird to Sakura coming from the bumbling idiot she thought she knew.

"Who did this?"

Dosu and Kin (who were about to shit themselves) immediately pointed at Zaku.

"He did it"

Zaku (apparently too stupid to see what he was dealing with) looked at them with a curious expression and turned back to the demonic figure before him with an arrogant look on his face and pointed his hand at him.

"So what if I did? What's a dead man like you gonna do about it?"

With that he shot a sonic blast from his hand a Naruto, believing it would simply obliterate him.

What happened next shocked everyone. Naruto just smirked and a literal _shield _of chakra formed in front of him blocking the blast like it was nothing.

What Naruto did next would haunt everyone there for a long time.

He suddenly vanished and Zaku heard a malicious voice behind him.

"I'll kill you"

Before he could he even register it, Zaku screamed as he felt a searing pain in his chest. He looked down to see Naruto's gauntlet, still glowing crimson, sticking out from his chest holding one of his lungs.

Naruto smirked a horrible, evil grin and ripped his claw out, still holding Zaku's lung, and kicked him away so hard that he flew through several trees (because his boots are spiky than he also impaled him in the side when he kicked him).

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kin screamed as she leaped at him with a kunai.

Naruto simply side-stepped and grabbed Kin's face with his left hand (still holding the lung so it splattered all over face (yuck, huh?)) and slammed her into the ground.

"A little bit of advice," he said, still using the malicious tone, "know when to run"

With that slammed his boot down her chest, breaking most of her ribs with a sickening crack.

He then turned to Dosu (who now really did shit himself).

"Now, what should I do to you?"

"W…Wait," Dosu stuttered in fear as he pulled out his team's earth scroll, "y…you need a scroll right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I do, very well, get your teammates and go before I change my mind"

Dosu sighed in relief as he put the scroll on the ground, picked up Kin's half-dead body and went off to get his other (probably dead) teammate.

As he left Naruto sighed as the aura dissipated, his wings retracted back into his body and his other features (hair and clothing excluded) returned to normal.

"N…Naruto," he looked around to see Ino and her teammates (still pretty scared) "are you alright?"

He grinned at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

That seemed to drop the tension in the area like a rock as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

As Neji and Tenten arrived and retrieved their teammate and Ino and Sakura checked on Sasuke's condition, Shikamaru approached Naruto.

"Naruto, what was that just now? Was that the Kyuubi? And why were your eyes like that?"

Unbeknownst to just about everyone, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata had been friends since they were five. They even knew about the Kyuubi and had seen him in his demon form. However, they had grown a bit distant since Naruto and Hinata had adopted their masks, Hinata's of weakness and Naruto's of idiocy.

Naruto pocketed the earth scroll and replied, "In a way, yes," his voice dropped to a whisper and Shikamaru leaned in closer so he could hear, "yes I do have the Sharingan, though it's basically been supercharged by my other bloodline. I'd prefer it if you didn't mention it for now, I'll tell you and Hinata when we have a bit more privacy"

"Hey. Sakura," Naruto yelled over to his teammate, who looked turned to him, a bit surprised at the lack of the –chan suffix, "do we still our other scroll?"

Sakura shook her head with a defeated look on her face.

"Damn, hey Shikamaru, do you guys have your second scroll yet?"

"Why should we tell you? We are kinda enemies here" the genius replied.

"Not necessarily, the rules never said we couldn't team up and if you guys don't have a second scroll than why should we waste time fighting when we could get our scrolls working together? It would sure make things easier, and besides, I don't really feel like fighting fellow leaf-nins if I can avoid it"

Shikamaru smirked and replied "I guess that means you've finally decided to drop the mask. Alright. Hey Ino, Chouji!" his two teammates turned to him, "what do you think of teaming up with Naruto's team to get our second scroll?"

"What the hell are you thinking Shika?" Ino screamed at him, "They could just be trying to steal our scroll!"

"No because they have an earth scroll too and none of us are exactly the strongest genin in this forest so teaming up would be about the best option for us, and besides, do you really want to go up against Naruto after what we just saw?"

Ino practically shivered at that thought, they had all seen what Naruto just did to those oto-nins.

"I don't see much problem in it, I'm all for it" Chouji put in.

The two old friends looked to Sakura and Ino who nodded acceptingly.

"Alright," Naruto started, "Chouji, grab the emo and let's get moving. Judging by the position of the sun, we have about 70 hours left so we have to get those scrolls ASAP"

Chouji nodded and picked up Sasuke, slinging the Uchiha over his shoulder, earning a scowl from Ino and Sakura, and the new allies leapt into the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Like I said, broken arms are the least of Zaku's worries.

Also, Shikamaru is going to play a pretty big role in this fic. Side pairing is ShikaTema by the way. So because of that, I've decided to give him a bloodline. It won't be anything connected to Chaos or the bijuu. It's just going to be some trait in the Nara gene that only manifests every couple of generations. I already have a few ideas for it, but I'd like to here some of your suggestions if you have any. The only constraint for it is that it has to be shadow based in some way.

And this isn't going to be a harem fic, it's going to stay NaruHina


	3. Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Final Fantasy 7

Melon-Normal speaking

_Noodle_-Normal thought

**Denukata**-Chaos/Zanpaktou from mindscape to real world, summon/Bijuu speak

_**Denukataran**_-summon/bijuu thought

**Chapter III**

**Alliance**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teams 7 and 10 lay in wait in some trees about twenty feet off the ground near a clearing. After Naruto had taken charge of the situation, they had more or less accepted him as the leader of their group, with Shikamaru acting as a second in command. With Sakura pretty intimidated by the way he brutally cut down those sound-nins and emo-boy still unconscious, nobody really opposed him taking command. Said Junchrikki looked back towards the clearing. In the center were three Kage Bunshin all henged to look like himself, Sasuke and Sakura sitting around a fire. If his and Shikamaru's hunch was right, than that fire should draw other teams like moths to a flame. And right into their ambush. Right now it was Naruto's and Shikamaru's turn at watch while Ino, Sakura and Chouji were asleep with the emo still unconscious. In reality Naruto had been on watch the entire time. With his incredible stamina and the rest he had gotten while unconscious, he probably wouldn't need sleep until the end of the test. He had also been experimenting with his new Sharingan. He had found that, when he activated it normally, as opposed to in his "Chaos form", it looked like the regular Sharingan except for the fourth tomoe in each eye. Its abilities, he discovered, were pretty cool. Like the regular Sharingan, it could predict movement, but it could also see what Naruto guessed was the residue of chakra left behind after a jutsu was cast. He was also able to magnify his field of vision to see something in greater detail or something that was far away. That and his extremely sensitive nose (a by-product of the Kyuubi), made him an excellent sentry.

He was broken from his musings as he heard Chaos's voice inside his head.

"**You know, there is a way for you to come in here and train and still keep watch"**

"Alright," Naruto, suddenly very interested, replied. "How?"

"**Just concentrate on coming to your mindscape. Once you're in here, I can teach some of my techniques, and don't worry about getting surprised by the enemy. While you're in here, only your sight will be fully impeded. You'll still hear everything, though it'll be slightly obstructed by what you're doing in here and your other senses, like smell and chakra sensing won't be affected at all"**

Nodding, Naruto closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his mindscape. The outcropping, the mountains and the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto than opened his eyes and found himself in the same place he appeared before. Well, almost. Looking down, he found he was at the same spot on the ledge, just about 200 feet above it.

"Crap, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" WHAM. Naruto hit the ground, HARD.

"Ow" Naruto groaned as he heard someone chuckling and looked up to see the demon angel standing next to him.

"Little bit of advice, try imagining yourself ON the ledge next time"

Naruto got up, dusting himself off and realized that Chaos was right about his senses.

He could still smell the forest and his teammates around him and could hear them as well. The low controlled breathing that he assumed was Shikamaru, the soft breathing of Ino and Sakura, Chouji's low snore and a soft, almost nonexistent whisper that sounded like; "Must Kill Itachi. Must Kill Itachi. Must Kill Itachi. Must Kill Itachi."

At this Naruto sweatdropped. Chaos, apparently able to hear everything he heard, did the same.

"Wow. He REALLY needs to seek therapy"

"Tell me about it. So, what exactly were you going to teach me anyway?"

"Alright" Chaos began. "First, I want you to concentrate chakra to your left arm. More specifically the gauntlet on it. As your gathering chakra, you need to picture a spear or an arrow"

Naruto closed his eyes and did just that. After a few seconds, he could feel something on his arm. Almost like armor. He opened his eyes and gaped at what he saw.

The gauntlet had enlarged to an extreme level. It now covered his entire arm, ending at the shoulder joint. It also formed something that looked like a delta shaped shield on his upper arm (think Chad's gauntlet from Bleach combined with Vincent's gauntlet). In the center of the shield was an odd crest. It was a vertical line with two other hook-like lines going out and down from about the midpoint and had two other lines going out and up from the top (I can't describe it very well so I'll just say it. It's the Los Illuminados symbol from R.E.4., which I also don't own, damn)). It also had extremely large and sharp claws as fingers. Overall, it looked kick-ass

"Cool" was all Naruto could say.

"What you're looking at is the true form of that gauntlet. I had several powerful weapons, all of which you'll get eventually, but this is the only one you have access too currently. The Aegis Gauntlet as it's called is made out of hardened adamintium meaning it will not break, ever. The claws are also razor sharp and will never dull or break"

"Nice" Naruto replied.

"It gets better," the demon angel said as he snapped his fingers, creating a practice dummy about twenty feet away near the edge of the plateau. "Now, bring your arm back like you're going to throw a punch at the dummy" A bit puzzled, Naruto did just that.

"Good. Now concentrate chakra to the entire gauntlet like when you're performing a jutsu. Than throw the punch and release the chakra. Trust me; you'll like what you see"

Encouraged by his words, Naruto began to focus chakra to the gauntlet for few seconds, than, just as Chaos said, threw a punch and released the chakra. The results were impressive. A large dark, reddish beam of chakra-like energy shot from his fist and hit the dummy straight on, not only burning it, but also blasting it off the cliff entirely.

"COOL!!!!" was all Naruto could say.

"Yeah, that was my first reaction when Shinigami-sensei first showed me how to do that"

"Is there anything else I can do with this? Preferably something cool that blows stuff up." Naruto said, now even more eager to learn than before.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, alright then. There are actually multiple ways to shoot Ceros as they're called. The next way is…"

Chaos was cut off as they both noticed a new smell as the wind outside shifted.

"Well, guess I'll have to show you those ways later. Think of it this way; at least you'll have something to test this on"

"Good point" Naruto replied as he jumped into the exit pool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and checked his surroundings. Despite falling about 200 feet and then shooting a giant energy beam, his actual body hadn't moved an inch. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the area where the smell had originated. He immediately saw three Iwa-nins preparing to attack their decoys. Perfect.

Naruto tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed to where the enemies were and then to their sleeping friends. Shikamaru nodded, understanding and went to wake up the others while Naruto got into position. The ambush plan they had come up with consisted Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji engaging the enemy while Ino and Sakura protected Sasuke as even if he was up, after being out that long, he'd be more of a hindrance then any help. Also, if the enemy nins were too strong, then Ino could possess one of them to tip the odds in their favor. As Naruto got into position on the edge of the clearing, Shikamaru and Chouji joined him.

Not five seconds later, the Iwa-nins flew out of the brush, destroying the three, to their surprise, clones. They were further shocked when they found they could no longer move.

"Heh, Kagemane no jutsu, success" they glanced (since that was really all they could do) toward the voice to see a smirking Shikamaru.

A loud battle-cry drew their attention skyward as a giant, bowling-ball like Chouji rained down on them. The unlucky one in the center was squashed like bug while another was strangled by Shikamaru's shadow. While trying to run, the third noticed a crimson and golden blur flying at him. That was the last thing he knew as his skull was smashed in by Naruto's gauntlet. This again kinda creeped out his companions.

"Uh, Naruto, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just releasing about 13 years of pent up anger"

"Ah"

After checking the Iwa nins, they found that they were actually carrying two heaven scrolls and an earth scroll. With that done, and with just under three days left until the end of the test, the five genin set off to the tower after almost 'forgetting' Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway to the tower, Sasuke finally woke up to his very sore face banging repeatedly against Chouji's back.

"Wha…What the…?"

This alerted Chouji who glanced over his shoulder to check.

"Hey guys! Emo boy's finally awake!"

"About damn time!" Naruto shouted back.

Glancing around and seeing his teammates with Shikamaru's team, Sasuke figured out what had happened.

"Hey Chouji, put me down. I can run on my own!"

With that, Chouji promptly and unceremoniously dropped him, while leaping through the trees, about 50 feet off the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" (20 lashings and a cookie to one who figures out which two said that (not really))

The emo's fangirls leaped down to get that which was their entire existence.

"You think we should wait up for them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah. They'll catch up in a little bit. Sasuke because he'll want to beat up Chouji for doing that and his fangirls because they stick to him like muscles to a dock"

"Good point. You know, sometimes I think fangirls should be listed as a parasitic life form. They fit most of the requirements if you think about it"

"True"

About five minutes later, Naruto's prediction came true, except that Sasuke was to busy fighting his age-old battle against his rabid fangirls to try to beat up Chouji.

After a relatively uneventful trip, the two teams finally arrived at the tower with two days to spare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: thanks for the reviews. I am defiantly going to use most of those bloodline ideas. The next chapter will cover a reunion with Kyuubi, the prelims, and more new and awesome weapons from our favorite demon angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Final Fantasy 7

Melon-Normal speaking

_Noodle_-Normal thought

**Lalalala**-Chaos/Zanpaktou from mindscape to real world, summon/Bijuu speak

_**Ni**_-summon/bijuu thought

**Chapter IV**

**New Powers and Tests**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through the halls of the tower. He and his team had just finished and now, after consulting with Iruka, he was off to find the old man to see about removing the seal Orochimaru had placed on him.

_Flashback_

"_**Hey, Naruto"**_

"_Chaos? What's up?"_

"_**Once you get to the tower, try to find the Hokage so he can remove the seal that hebi-teme put on you"**_

"_Wait, since that seal was what allowed you to get out, won't removing it seal you back in?"_

"_**Nope. Since I'm out now, I can't be sealed back in. The same goes for your Sharingan"**_

"_Oh, okay"_

_End Flashback_

"Hey! Ojii-san!"

Smiling, the old Sandaime turned around to face the only person in the village who called him that, and gaped.

"Na…Naruto? Is that…? Are you…?"

"Heh. From your reaction, I'm guessing you know about my father's, and therefore my, bloodline. And yes. I am the one"

Regaining his composure, Sarutobi replied, "Come with me Naruto. I need you to have something" he said walking off.

A bit puzzled, Naruto followed the elderly Kage.

"I take it then that you've also activated your other bloodline?"

"Hai" Naruto said activating his Sharingan.

"Hmm. Four tomoes. I guess Minato wasn't kidding when he said that that gene mutates bloodlines"

"Yep. By the way, old man?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should know that we were attacked in the forest by Orochimaru and he…"

"Yes, I know. He put a curse mark on Sasuke"

"Yeah but he also put a seal on me. Not the kind he put on Sasuke. It was some kind of five-element seal that cut me off from the Kyuubi"

Like Hinata and Shikamaru, the Sandaime was one of the only four people who knew of Naruto's experience with the demon.

"Hmm. It makes since, as you probably would be a great threat to him and his plans. Than I take it that it was your father's seal that held back your bloodlines?" Sarutobi asked as they traveled down into what Naruto assumed was the towers basement.

"Hai. Chaos said that I should come to you to remove it so I could access his power again" Naruto answered.

"Don't worry, I'll remove it. It's just that the shock might knock you unconscious so I'd rather get this over with before I remove it" the old man answered as they entered a dark room under the tower.

They had entered a storage room of some kind that seemed to be filled with several odd and valuable looking items. It made since to store valuable stuff here. After all, this was a heavily fortified tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. And after his experiences in it, Naruto knew that that name was well deserved.

As they headed toward the back of the storage room, Naruto noticed, on the back wall, a display case of some kind. In it were two sheathed katanas that appeared very expensive. They were identical except that one had a black wrapped handle and the other had a white wrapped handle. That and the case that they were in boasted a seal to keep people out said that these swords were very valuable.

As they approached the case, Sarutobi spoke.

"Naruto-kun, these two swords have been passed down through the Namikaze clan for generations. Supposedly, they belonged to Chaos himself and were quite powerful. Your father locked them in this case and only someone with the Chaos gene can open it. Since you are Chaos's reincarnation, I think you should have them"

As Naruto gazed at the swords, their original owner spoke up.

"**Well well. I guess my decedents took good care of the stuff I left behind. Naruto, these are two of the weapons I'm going to teach you how to use. You should take them, though you probably won't be proficient in them for awhile, it'll still be a good idea to hold on to them"**

"_Alright" _Naruto replied as he approached the case.

As he stood in front of it, the Sandaime told him how to open it.

"Just smear some of your blood on the seal. It'll unlock after that"

Following his directions, Naruto bit his thumb and smeared some of the blood on the seal. Just as his grandfather figure said, the lock clicked and the case swung open.

Naruto reached in and grabbed the two swords. Clipping them both to his left hip, he turned toward his companion.

"Alright," Sarutobi said as bluish-purple flames appeared on the fingers of his right hand, "lift up your shirt so I can strike the seal. This'll probably hurt"

Nodding, Naruto pulled up his shirt to reveal the seal on his stomach. Sarutobi then drew back his hand, and then slammed his fingers into the seal, knocking Naruto back. Luckily however, he didn't fall unconscious.

"Alright then. Ojii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"How many other people know about my parents?"

"Apart from myself, your relation to Minato is known only by two of my students, Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as his own student, Kakashi and Sasuke's brother, Itachi"

"And those who know of my mother?"

"Only myself, Jiraiya and her nephew Itachi"

"Does that mean I'm emo-boys cousin?"

"Yep"

"Crap"

"As for knowing about your father's bloodline, as far I know I'm the first person outside of the Namikaze clan to know of their bloodline"

"Okay then" Naruto said as he left to head to his teams room. He had sent a few Kage Bunshin ahead to claim his sleeping spot and scent backup incase the angst-machine disagreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Hyuuga was not happy at the moment. Sure her team had passed the second test with plenty of time to spare, but that wasn't what was getting on her nerves. First, she found that her emo-wannabe cousin Neji and his team had also passed so now she had to avoid him like the plague. Then there was the fact that her annoying, dumbass teammate Kiba wouldn't stop hitting on her. Though her mask gave her an appearance of shyness and weakness, she couldn't contain her feelings for Naruto and her team knew she was infatuated with him (though they had no idea of her mask). Unfortunately, due to Naruto's mask of complete idiocy, he couldn't return her feelings. She didn't have any predispositions about the Inuzuka, it was just that he not only hit on her knowing about her infatuation with Naruto, but he also repeatedly insulted him when he just couldn't figure it out that he had absolutely no chance with her. And the worst part of all of this was that she couldn't beat the shit out of him since she had to keep her mask up. She unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck as she mused.

She was broken from her musings as she heard a voice she really wanted to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan, it's been awhile"

Recognizing the voice, she turned to face the boy she loved, and gaped. Naruto wardrobe had taken a complete 180. He was now wearing what looked like a set of ANBU armor with dark-golden, spiky-toed boots and a similarly colored clawed gauntlet on his left arm as well as a tattered crimson cape. He also was wearing a pair of elegant katanas on his left hip. The ensemble was completed by the smile he wore on his face, not the usual idiotic grin, this was his true smile. A smile filled with emotion that had only been seen by five people, Hinata included.

As she stared at this, she was fighting with all her self-control to not completely drop her mask and tackle-glomp Naruto. She lasted about two seconds.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" she yelled as she tackled him.

"Heh, I guess you're glad to see me"

"You know, I'm all for dropping the masks, but if anyone else sees you two like that it could get very troublesome, and you remember what happened last time"

Hinata looked up to see her other longtime friend looking down at them. She then became very red remembering what he was talking about and immediately got up off of Naruto, who was also just as red.

"So, since Hinata's here, can you tell us what the heck happened in the forest?"

"Sure." Naruto said as he led them into a nearby vacant room.

"Hinata-chan, can you put up a barrier. I'd rather not anyone else know what I'm going to tell you"

"Hai, Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she went through a few hand seals and put up a sound barrier around the room to deter any eavesdroppers.

"First of all, what's with the swords?" Shikamaru asked.

"They're family heirlooms basically. The old man gave them to me"

"Oh. So does that mean we were right?"

"Dead on. It was the Yondaime all right. As I was saying…"

And for about the next two hours, Naruto explained what had transpired in the forest. Everything from his new abilities to his new Sharingan to Chaos himself.

"So let me get this strait. You're not only an Uchiha, your also the descendent and reincarnation of the son of a demon overlord and an archangel as well as the apprentice of Shinigami" said Shikamaru.

"Yep"

"You are so lucky"

"So, is it true about what you did in the forest to those oto-nin?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah he did" Shika answered.

"Well, I need to head back to our barracks so I can talk to fuzzy and Chaos. See yah" Naruto said as he left the room and headed back to his team's quarters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay down in the one full-size bed in the room. Emo-boy and his stalker (much to her glee) were in a bunk-bed on the other side of the room. It had apparently taken five clones and a barrier jutsu to keep Sasuke away from **his** bed. Understandably, the emo wasn't very keen on sleeping anywhere near any of his fangirls. But Naruto just didn't care.

Speaking of his annoying teammates, they were already asleep in their respective beds, at least he thought they were. Sakura could always just be faking it so she could rape Sasuke once he was asleep, and Sasuke could just be forcing himself to stay awake to deter said raping attempts.

Naruto shivered slightly at the thought of having a fanclub. That was one of the reasons he had adopted a mask of idiocy in the first place. Though he knew it was unlikely that he would get any fangirls, he wasn't taking any chances. At least Hinata could keep her emotions in check most of the time, and she was quite a handful when she couldn't, thank Kami for Shika's Kagemane. He broke his musings as he remembered that he needed to talk to Chaos the newly freed Kyuubi. He had long ago perfected the art of forced sleep so he could easily talk to Kyuubi. Which he did right now. He closed his eyes and felt his mind drift away as he entered his mindscape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes to find he was at the mountain outcropping again, thankfully **on **the outcropping this time. He saw Chaos in the stone circle, but what puzzled him was that they weren't alone. Sitting with Chaos were two people Naruto hadn't seen before. The first was a man with long white hair, pointed ears, claws, and a strange blue mark on his forehead. He was wearing traditional looking armor that had a demonic appearance which was partially covered by a white cloak (think Sesshomoru (sp?) only with two arms). He also had a large mass of white fur slung over his left shoulder like a scarf of some kind. His companion was a woman with similar features, only her hair was a raven black and she lacked the forehead mark. She was garbed in similar armor, only without the scarf or cloak.

"Okay," Naruto asked as he walked over to them, "who are you two and how are you in my mind?"

"Okay Naruto," Chaos said, "you know how I said I would teach you how to use those two swords?"

"Yes…"

"Actually, I'm not the one who's going to teach you. These two are" Chaos continued gesturing to the new comers. "After all, who better to teach you how to use a sword, then the sword itself"

"Huh?"

This time it was the white-haired man who spoke up.

"He's right. My name Naruto, is Tetsaiga and my companion is Tenseiga. We are the spirits of the two swords that you now wield and we will teach you how to use us"

"Okay,…" Naruto was cut off as they heard a rumbling sound.

"Ah, it looks like Kyuubi's coming out" Chaos stated as everyone looked toward the mountainside.

The rumbling continued until a large portion of the mountainside at the back of the outcropping fell away, reveling Kyuubi's cage, demon and all.

"**Ah, it's about time I got out. Hey kit. Hey, you changed the mindscape. How'd you manage that?" **The demon said.

"It wasn't me." Naruto answered. "It was him" he said, pointing to Chaos who just waved at Kyuubi smiling.

Upon noticing Chaos, Kyuubi instantly paled a little.

"**Oh great. NOT YOU AGAIN!!!" **Kyuubi roared.

"What? All I ever did was beat you in ten pranking contests, blackmail you into doing really degrading things then circulate those pictures and destroy what little dignity you had left…okay I guess that is enough to get pissed off at" Chaos answered in a placating tone.

"You blackmailed Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he did. And it was about the funniest thing you ever saw" Tenseiga answered, giggling.

"Alright, alright. We kind of need to start the training here. We only have about two days to practice" Tetsaiga stated.

"Okay," Chaos said "let the tortur…I mean training begin"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip: two days

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 19 genin who passed the second test (Zaku and Kin were not able to take the prelims (for obvious reasons)) were standing in a large room with a giant statue of two hands in a ram seal. Standing if front of them were their Jounin teachers, the exam proctors and the Sandaime himself. The old man was giving some speech on why the chunin exams were established, but Naruto mostly ignored him. That was until the sickly jounin came up and began speaking about a third test.

"Alright –cough" Hayate said/coughed. "Since there are 18 people here, we need to –cough- narrow down the contestants for the finals –cough-. This will be done with one-on-one battles between you contestants"

At this, several of the contestants shivered slightly. Naruto, noticing that Dosu was eyeing him fearfully, flashed him a pretty evil grin. Dosu immediately paled and a dark spot appeared on his pants.

'This should be fun!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry about not having the prelims in this. Since I haven't been able to get a lot done, I decided to go with what I had for an update. The next chapter will cover the prelims, and that's it. Don't expect it up very soon as I have school work, and I've also started work on another fic. Also, there WILL NOT be a lemon in this fic. I don't write lemons, period.


	5. Deathmatch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Final Fantasy 7, King of Hell or any of the animes/mangas/songs shown or referenced

"Luke, join me"-Normal speaking

'_No! You killed my father!'_-Normal thought

"**That I did. And it was FUN!"**-Chaos/Zanpaktou from mindscape to real world, summon/Bijuu speak, jutsu use

"_**Sweatdrop"**_-summon/bijuu thought

**Chapter V**

**Deathmatch**

* * *

The 18 remaining competitors (Kabuto had withdrawn of course), the Jounin and other spectators (including Hiashi Hyuuga and several Hyuuga elders) looked at the names spinning across the screen with anticipation (and in Dosu's case; fear). The names were eventually chosen.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi**

"Alright, will everyone other then the two contestants make their way to the stands"

Following the proctor's instructions, the 16 remaining genin walked up to the stands, gathering in their respective teams. With the exception of Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru, who were standing together a little to the left of Naruto's team and to the right of Shikamaru's team.

"Alright, begin" the proctor called.

Kakashi then noticed something else interesting. Naruto and his apparently friends, seemed to be paying no attention to Sasuke's match. Instead, Shikamaru was sleeping and Naruto was listening to an iPod and he and Hinata were both reading a respective manga. Normally Kakashi would have wondered about this, but he needed to pay attention to this match to watch for any sign of Sasuke's Curse seal taking over, so he didn't pay this any heed.

* * *

Normally, Naruto would want to watch the prelim matches. After all, he could be facing some of these people eventually and the matches could turn out to be pretty interesting. But he already knew that he could pound Sasuke's angsty, emo ass into next week should the need ever arise. Besides, reading the latest volume of King of Hell while listening to 'Dark Chest of Wonders' was much more interesting (AN: I'm listening to that song while I'm writing this).

After a few minutes, Hinata tapped him on the shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, the match is over. It seems Sasuke won"

Naruto looked down at the arena to see Sasuke's unconscious opponent get carted off and Kakashi 'poof' away with Sasuke.

'_Well, now that that's over, wonder who's up next?"_

Everyone's attention was drawn to the screen on the wall as it scrolled through the names.

**Kankuro vs. ****Misumi Tsurugi**

As they two contestants made their way to the arena, Naruto killed the music and activated his Sharingan.

'_I don't really care about that guy from Kabuto's team, but if my hunch is right about that Suna-nin, then I could pick up a __**very**__ useful technique'_

"Begin" Hayate said.

As Kankuro pulled the wrapped-up object off his back, Naruto noticed something interesting. Small, miniscule cracks, so small that only with the Sharingan was he able to see them, appeared on the Suna genin's face.

'_Sand? Ah, I see. Looks like I was right. Thanks for the new trick ya makeup and pajama wearing freak with no common sense'_ (I mean come on. He lives in the desert and he wears an all black body suit. Does that sound smart? Didn't think so) Naruto thought.

Kankuro soon won by trapping his opponent with his puppet and squashing him like a bug.

After the genin's half-dead corpse was carted off by the medics, the screen began to run through the names again. Eventually one of the names was chosen:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

As the names were scrolled through for his opponent, a variety of thoughts were going through the remaining contestants minds

'_Alright, I hope it's me. Then I can pound some sense into that dead last to not hang out with my Hinata' _were Kiba's thoughts.

'_Naruto Uzumaki, mother wants your blood, and I will give it to her!'_ were Gaara's demented, psychopathic thoughts.

'_Yosh! Naruto-san, it would be an honor to fight you!'_ were the thought's of a certain green wearing retard.

'_Don't be me! Don't be me! Don't be me! PLEASE KAMI, DON'T LET IT BE ME!!!'_…you can guess who was thinking that.

'_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'_…alright, if you can't tell who was thinking that then you are a complete retard.

Eventually, it landed on;

**Kiba Inuzuka**

"Alright! Come on Akamaru, this is gonna be easy"

'_Yeah, for me'_ Naruto thought

Even though he hadn't gotten very far in his training with Tetsaiga and Tenseiga, he wouldn't need them to kick the crap out of the arrogant mutt-boy, besides, he had _just_ the way of keeping him away from Hinata. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

As the two contestants made their way to the arena floor, Asuma turned to Kurenai.

"So, how long do think Kakashi's kid is going to last? I betting three minutes tops"

"More like two minutes. Kiba's only gotten better over these past few months. I feel pretty sorry for Naruto actually" Kurenai replied.

"How about he doesn't lose period? Naruto may not be the best, but he's improved a lot since the teams were first assigned" Kakashi spoke up.

"Kakashi, unless you've been giving that kid ANBU training, I doubt he'll last very long against Kiba"

"Actually, you're both wrong" Shikamaru spoke up, surprising everyone that he was awake.

"You have no idea how much Naruto's been holding back. In fact, I think that Dosu kid wets himself every time Naruto so much as looks at him after what he did in the forest"

Their sensei's exchanged worried glances at what this could mean.

"And before you get the wrong idea, no, it doesn't have anything to do with Naruto's fuzzy roommate" the lazy genius continued, shocking the Jounin and confusing Sakura, Ino and Chouji

'_How does he know about the Kyuubi?!'_

* * *

Naruto and Kiba stood on the arena floor facing each other, Kiba with an arrogant smirk on, Naruto just looked board.

"Begin"

"Okay deadlast, how about you just forfeit right now. Then I won't have pound you into the dirt" Kiba said in his usual superior tone.

Naruto just smirked and threw some shuriken at Kiba.

"Ha! You are as bad a shot as ever you dobe" Kiba shouted as he dodged them.

"Oh?" Naruto said as he flung his hands back behind him. "Wanna bet?"

Kiba stared at him until he heard gasps coming from everyone else, especially two of the Suna genin. He looked behind him and his eyes widened as he saw the shuriken coming _back_ at him.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled as he tried to dodge the spinning missiles, and met with _marginal_ success. Some missed, though most of them were able to cut across his arms, legs and torso. Naruto caught his shuriken as they flew back to him.

Temari and Kankuro were gaping at the actions of the blond.

'_Impossible' _Temari thought _'How could a leaf-nin know the puppet technique? That jutsu is supposed to be exclusive to Suna! And if he knows it, then why doesn't he have a puppet? Wait…" _Temari thought as she glanced over to Kankuro. _'Could he have copied the technique from Kankuro when he used Karasu?' _She looked back Naruto with shock and awe.

Meanwhile, Naruto was putting away his shuriken when he heard the sound of feet running and then felt air rushing behind him. He took a quick glance at a now smirking Kiba's headband to see just what he expected. Akamaru was coming at him from behind performing a Tsuuga. Naruto quickly spun around, releasing the Aegis gauntlet as he brought his hand around and, to everyone's shock, caught Akamaru. He then shoved him aside, sending the spinning dog barreling into the wall, knocking him out. He then turned back around to a now gaping Kiba.

"Gotta say, that was a pretty smart maneuver, mutt-boy. But," he said as he made a one-handed seal that made Kakashi raise an eyebrow. "Let's see you hit what you can't see. **Kirigakure no Jutsu.**"

A thick mist began to role in, surprising Kakashi that Naruto knew this technique.

As Kiba looked around, a voice sounded from seemingly all directions.

"Let's see, where should I strike?" Naruto's disembodied voice said. Sakura shivered at the memories it was dredging up. "Heart, lungs, throat, spine, brain,…ah I know. Now I can send a message, destroy your self-esteem and put you in extreme pain, all at the same time"

"Stop hiding and come out dobe so I can kick the crap out of you!" Kiba yelled.

Hinata sweatdropped as she looked on with her Byakugan.

'_He hasn't even thought of sniffing Naruto-kun out? Wow you're dumb Kiba'_

"Alright, if you insist" Naruto's voice called out.

Hinata watched him with her Byakugan as he rolled back the left sleeve on his jacket, revealing an intricate and complex set of tattoos. Naruto then bit his thumb and smeared some blood along the markings, followed by a series of hand seals.

As he slammed his left palm onto the ground, he called out, "**Bakudo jutsu: Shadow Spell!**"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at this.

'_Bakudo? I've never heard of anything like that'_

Kiba heard a rumbling as the ground shook, then he yelped he felt something wrap around his arms, legs and body.

As the mist cleared somewhat, everyone gaped at what was down on the arena. Kiba was bound by a mass of chains around his limbs and the midsection of his torso. The chains binding his legs as well as some binding his torso had seemingly burst from the ground while the ones holding his arms and the rest of his upper body had seemingly burst from the walls.

Still hidden in the mist, Naruto smirked. He had found out during his mental training with Chaos that his dormant Sharingan had instinctively copied every jutsu he had ever seen, though the only good ones he had copied were the ones he had seen Kakashi and Zabuza use in their fight. Still, those were some pretty good jutsus. Not only that, but Chaos had also taught him a few techniques too.

"Like my new trick Kiba?"

"What the hell?! What are these things?!" Kiba yelled as he struggled.

"Bakudo jutsu. Techniques designed specifically for binding opponents" Naruto smirked.

"Doesn't matter, these won't hold me for long anyway!"

"True" Naruto called out from the mist, only his silhouette visible to everyone. "But it'll last long enough to use my newest jutsu"

Everyone watched on, wondering what this new jutsu was. Suddenly, a noise sounded through the arena, signaling the jutsu. Everyone in the stadium gasped and the adults paled at the sound. The sound of a thousand chirping birds…

**RAIKIRI!** Naruto yelled out as the mist was blown away revealing Naruto holding the legendary Raikiri in his right hand, Sharingan blazing.

Kiba stared in awe and fear at the mass of blue lightning-like chakra in his opponent's hand.

"Wh-What is that?!"

"Heh, the sole original technique of my sensei, the Raikiri. You know, this is only the second time I've used it. I only mastered it a few hours ago" Naruto said smirking at the obvious fear in Kiba's eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you with it. Though I will do something that some would consider even worse. You see, this jutsu has been known to split a bolt of lightning. So I wonder what it'll do to your nether regions?"

If possible, every ounce of blood drained from Kiba's face at this moment. Anko, Hinata and Temari immediately fell over laughing while Ibiki, Sarutobi and Shikamaru rolled their eyes in exasperation. The other females giggled slightly and the other males paled slightly, except Gaara who has no concept of pain.

"Now, let's get this over with" Naruto said as he bent low and then charged Kiba, dragging the Raikiri across the ground.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiba screamed like a five year old girl about to be eaten by Kyuubi.

* * *

Kiba passed out from the screaming and the extreme pain as his groin was obliterated by Naruto's Raikiri.

"Heh, the lucky bastard passed out" Naruto said as the chains 'poofed' away.

As Kiba and Akamaru were carried away by shuttering medics, Naruto removed his right glove, careful not to touch the outside. He then slapped an exploding note on to it and threw it into the air where it blew up.

"I'm going to wash my hands" Naruto said as he left the room.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

As Naruto walked back into the room, he noticed that the next two names had been chosen.

**Shikamaru Nara vs. Shino Aburame**

The two contestants made their way down into the arena.

"Begin"

As they were about to start, the lights began flickering.

"Damn power in this tower. I told those guys they need to keep the maintenance up" Anko said to no one in particular.

Kakashi noticed that Naruto and Hinata were suddenly very agitated. Scared even. He then looked down to the arena and his eyes widened. Shikamaru was holding his head as if he had a headache. And his face was contorted into some cross between a grimace and a psychotic grin. But most unsettling of all was that if one looked close at his shadow between the flickers of light, it was a mass of dark tentacles and one of his eyes was glowing yellow.

Down in the arena, Shikamaru was fighting for his life, though not in the way most would think.

'_Damn it! Get out of my head you bastard!'_

'_**YOU CANNOT BANISH ME WELP. I AM PART OF YOU! THE SAME DARKNESS THAT FEEDS ME SUSTAINS YOU! YOU ARE MY PUPPET!'**_

'_I am no one's puppet! And most certainly not yours! Get out of my head!'_

The lights suddenly stopped flickering and Shikamaru seemed to return to normal and Naruto and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. Hayate cleared his throat.

"Alright, we'll continue with the…"

"I forfeit" Shino said, surprising mostly everyone.

"After what I just witnessed, I do not think it would be in my best interest to fight against you Shikamaru-san"

As the contestants made their way back up to the stands, the screen began to scroll through names again, eventually it landed on:

**Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka**

Naruto immediately tuned out the incessant ranting of the two fangirls as he put on his iPod with Y-jack and a second set of earphones for Hinata.

As the two failures headed down to the arena, Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Aren't you going to offer her some encouragement?" he said as they walked past.

"sigh…fine, kick her ass Ino" Kakashi sweatdropped while Sakura and Ino looked at him like he was crazy and Hinata snickered.

"What? You actually thought I would root for that whiny, useless, pink-haired fangirl? Ha, you've got a better chance of Sasuke giving up his emo revenge quest and the villagers actually liking me!"

With that he turned on the iPod and tuned out any further ranting.

Sakura was speechless. Naruto, the bumbling idiot that had always been obsessed with her, had just talked to her like she was a piece of crap. However, she had bigger fish to fry, or pig to be more exact.

As the fight began, Hinata put on her headphones while Naruto turned on "The End of All Hope".

"You know, if anyone knew you listen to this, they'd probably be scared out of their wits"

"So?"

"Good point"

* * *

The match, which Naruto ignored completely, was over quickly, ending in a tie. Naruto thought this was fitting. After all, those two were nowhere near qualified to be chunin. Heck, they barely even qualified as genin. After that, the girl from Neji's team, Tenten was brutally defeated by Temari, the girl from the Suna team. What struck him as odd was the fact that every time she looked at Shikamaru, she had a look on her face that bore an eerie resemblance to the look that Hinata use to wear when she looked at him.

'_Could she…? Maybe. After all, Nara men have had a history to being attracted to bossy women, and she fits that category perfectly and she's not useless like Ino. And her brother's a Junchuuriki, so she would be able to adjust to Shika's…condition…pretty easily. Who knows? Having a girlfriend like that would do wonders for that slacker. Wait a minute, does Shikamaru even _notice _the looks she's giving him? Probably not. Maybe Hina-chan and I will have to…influence…them. That'll be fun. Oh! They're picking the next two contestants"_

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Dosu Kinuta(sp?) **

Naruto killed the music and Shikamaru immediately sat up. This was a match they _had_ to watch.

"Be careful using Jyuuken against that guy," Shikamaru warned "he uses a close-range sonic attack that targets your ears"

"Good luck" Naruto said.

"Not that I'll need it, but thanks anyway" Hinata replied as she headed down to the arena. As she did, Naruto noticed many of the other Hyuugas looking on with something akin to disgust. Naruto and Shikamaru smirked at each other. Those senile old fools were about to get one BIG wakeup call as to how good their so-called 'failure' really was.

* * *

Hinata and Dosu stood facing each other in the arena.

"Begin"

Hinata instantly activated her Byakugan. This shocked the rest of the Hyuuga present, including Neji.

'_She didn't use any handsigns! She's never been able to do that before!'_

Kurenai smirked at the shock the Hyuugas were displaying. Hinata had progressed so much while under her tutelage. Little did she know, that while Hinata had progressed enormously since becoming a genin, almost none of it she (Kurenai) had taught, or was even aware of.

Hinata charged Dosu, who brought up his arms to prepare his sonic attack.

Hinata threw a series of Jyuuken strikes at the Oto-nin, who jumped back quickly, wary of the potentially-lethal attacks. Hinata saw Dosu gather chakra at his gauntlets as he threw a punch.

'_That it! That's what Shika warned me about!' _she thought as she jumped back to avoid the sound waves. She landed several feet away, clutching her ear, which was bleeding slightly.

'_Damn! Even though he didn't do any damage, that HURT. Looks like I'll have to use _that_'_ she thought to herself.

As Dosu charged again, Hinata quickly jumped back repeatedly towards the other end of the room until using a chakra-enhanced jump to land on top of the large hand statue.

"What's she doing?" Neji said out loud, "the most she can do up there is throw kunai and shuriken"

Naruto and Shikamaru looked on with apprehension.

'_Could she be preparing_ _**it**__?'_

Hinata then smirked and said aloud.

"Oh well. I guess there's no other choice" she said as she smirked at the Hyuuga present. "I hope you're watching…father. This is what I can _really_ do"

With that she reached around her neck under her shirt and pulled off a necklace that she had been wearing under it. It had a silver chain with a pendent that looked like a combination between a star and a cross. Kakashi noticed that Naruto and Shikamaru had a look of shock on their faces, while the other Hyuuga and her teammates just looked confused. Whatever Hinata had been keeping under wraps, only Naruto and Shikamaru knew about it.

Hinata tied the necklace around her left hand so that pendent on the end was pressed against her palm. She then stuck her left hand and arm out in front of her, as if she was holding an invisible bow. Then, with a blast of chakra, said bow wasn't invisible anymore.

* * *

Everyone in the arena gasped at the sight they beheld. In Hinata's left hand, was a large _bow_ that seemed to be made of pure blue chakra. The Hyuugas were the most shocked.

'_What! How could that failure learn that lost art?! The last user died decades ago!"_

Dosu looked on with shock and a little bit of fear.

Hinata then grabbed the bows string and drew it back. As she did, an arrow-shaped object formed in the bow. Dosu immediately jumped back, fearing whatever his opponent was about to do. Naruto looked on with look of pride and happiness on his face.

'_Great job hime. You finally get show just how wrong they were about you. Now kick his ass!'_

Hinata released the arrow as shot at high speed at Dosu who just barely dodged the shot as it hit the ground, exploding with force of an exploding tag.

'_Damn, that's quite the attack! I can't afford to get hit by one of those!'_

"Looks like that Dosu kid is out of luck" Naruto said aloud as Hinata fired more arrows, attracting the attention of the one near him.

"What do you mean?" Ino spoke up.

"Because he doesn't have anything that can hit Hinata" Kakashi spoke up. "Am I right Naruto?"

"Yep. In this open area, he has nowhere to hide from Hinata-chan's shots. He also can't sneak up on her, and since his attacks are close range, all he can do is dodge"

"But Hinata can't keep this up forever" Shikamaru spoke up. "Dosu can dodge a lot more times then Hinata can shoot"

"Yeah, but you know Hinata-chan. She always has some kind of backup plan" Naruto replied.

"True. Now let's see it"

Hinata stopped firing for a moment and sighed.

"Oh well. Guess I'll have to bring _that_ out too" she said as she brought her hands into a familiar cross-shaped seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" she called out as almost everyone gasped (again).

Three more Hinata's popped into existence and charged Dosu as the real one prepared another volley of shots.

'_Damn!'_ Dosu thought as the Hinata clones bombarded him with Juuyken strikes. _'Now I not only have the bitch's arrows worry about, I have to look out for her friends'_

The other Jounin could only stare in wonder, only Kakashi was staring in a little less wonder.

'_Were you the one that taught her that…Naruto?'_ he thought to himself.

Dosu continued to dodge Juuyken strikes and arrows.

'_I have to get away from these clones!'_ he thought as he glanced at the real one just in time to see her launch an arrow at his face. Thinking quickly, Dosu leaped back so his body was parallel with the ground to dodge the arrow.

'_She's fast, but I can still…'_ his train of thought stopped as he noticed something right above him.

Hinata.

She had apparently leaped from the statue right after firing, and had another arrow knocked and ready to fire. Only this arrow was the size of a _spear._ As Dosu looked on, unable to do anything but stare, a single word formed on Hinata's lips.

"Gotcha"

She fired the giant arrow. It went strait through Dosu and hit the ground, exploding with the force of about ten exploding notes. As the shockwave passed, Hinata landed on the floor, apparently exhausted as her bow and clones vanished. As she stood, albeit with difficulty, the proctor checked Dosu.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga"

At that, out of strength, Hinata fell backwards, into a pair of gold and black clothed arms. Naruto picked up Hinata in his arms, much to the chagrin of the other Hyuugas, and shunshined back up to the stands. He laid Hinata against the wall and knelt beside her as Shikamaru joined them.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. Just exhausted from all that" Hinata answered.

"Yeah, but that was incredible. The last time we saw you do that, you couldn't pull off five shots with out passing out. Now you shot off at least twenty _and_ pulled off a Shinso!"

"Yeah. I've been training a lot"

"Apparently" Shikamaru said as he looked back to the board where the next two contestants were being decided.

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee**

* * *

Naruto and the others looked on in awe as Lee opened the fourth gate. Naruto had to have his Sharingan activated just to keep track of him. Lee pummeled the Shukaku at speed that most couldn't even see him. Then Lee was able to open to fifth gate and slam Gaara into the floor with the force of a boss summon landing on him. But even then, such a barrage was not able to defeat a junchrikki. As Lee tried desperately to get away with his broken body, Gaara sent his sand after him.

'_Now let me feel ALIVE!'_

He was cut off as something shot into the oncoming sand and blew it away like leaves in the wind. There, in front of a broken Lee, stood Naruto, wielding Tetsaiga and Tenseiga, with a look that screamed malice. Kakashi noticed that the sword in his right hand seemed to have a swirling of air around it, and the one in his left seemed to almost crackle with lightning.

"I would suggest that you know your place and not to anger your superiors, Shukaku!" he shouted, lacing his voice with enough Killing Intent to kill some people, causing Gaara to shiver with an alien emotion.

Fear.

Gai quickly jumped down and rushed his student to the hospital while Gaara was declared the winner and both he and Naruto returned to the stands, Gaara in much a worse state.

With that the final match between Hinata's emo-wannabe cousin Neji, and Shikamaru's teammate, Chouji began. The fight was brief, though Chouji was able to get a few good hits in, he soon learned why Neji was considered such a prodigy as he fell before a rain of Jyuuken strikes.

With that, the remaining contestants gathered on the floor on the arena to have their opponents selected.

* * *

AN: I know, bit of a pointless cliffhanger, but, I have a good reason for it. I'm running a poll on who you want to kick Neji's ass in the finals. Naruto or Hinata? And yes, Hinata has Quincy powers. If you think about it, since most if not all the Hyuuga techniques stem from chakra control, it would make since that they could have a technique like that.

Sorry for the less-then-satisfactory update, but this is all I'm going to do for this story for a while. I've found that it's too hard to keep two stories going at once, plus I have far more ideas for Naruto no Kyuubi, so I'm putting Inner Chaos on hiatus until I get to about Chapter 10 in Naruto no Kyuubi. Sorry. And for every whiny review I get about this, I am postponing the next posting one week. So don't whine about it. I also changed the summoning contract, 50 points to the one who can figure out what it is. Hint: It has to do with the jutsu he used to bind Kiba. Oh and Hinata is the one that's going to fight Neji, that's my final decision and I'm sticking to it.


	6. My deepest Apologies

Well… I guess the apropriate word for this is… Sorry.

As of this point, I am no longer writing for Inner Chaos. For multiple reasons.

Chief among them being that my writing style has evolved so much since I last updated it that I can't find a way to go with it that doesn't go completely against my writing 'creed' if you will. Anyone who's been paying attention to my fics and updates since I updated Chapter five will probably understand. I pretty much made Inner Chaos into a clichéd super-Naruto fic. And I hate doing cliché (though this is understandable considering it was my first attempt at Fanfiction).

The truth of the matter is that I just don't write stuff like that. In the overall since of storytelling, I like to be original. As in going with ideas that have either been rarely done before or not at all (Naruto/Code Geass Xover, super-smart/insane Naruto with MPD, etc). I just hate doing the clichéd or overdone story mechanics/styles, which is exactly what Inner Chaos has become in my eyes.

So, I am sorry, but I can't continue working on this fic.

HOWEVER. Since so many people seem to like this story, I am also putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to take up this story, just PM me. Also, to anyone who does want to adopt this story for there own use, I can also send you my notes and ideas I had for later on (it only goes until the end of the Chunin Exams though) if you're interested.


End file.
